Elige un Regalo
by R. Sasu.Naru.Hot.s
Summary: ¿Desaprovechar otra oportunidad? ¡Nunca! No cometería el mismo error otra vez. Elegiría sólo una cosa. No, a una persona en especial. ¡Otanjōbi Omedetō Sasuke!


_**Discleimer**_: Claro que voy a decirlo u.u, los personajes no son míos, sino de Kishimoto-san pero un SasuNaru nunca está de más n.n. Otro detallito, creo que me quedo demasiado rosa y con mucha "azúcar" (por no decir cursi ¬¬), quedan advertidos (?) Un bonito detalle para un día especial XD.

.

**Elige un Regalo**

**.**

_By R. S.a.s.u.N.a.r.u.H.o.t.s_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

Sobre la baranda de la azotea Namikaze recargó la barbilla entre sus brazos cruzados, observando a los alumnos transitar por el área verde, las canchas y los pasillos. Su mirada se iluminó al divisar entre la multitud de estudiantes a una persona en especial; una cabellera rosa que no pasaba desapercibida para nadie. Aumentó su sonrisa. Ella era la muchacha de la cual se había enamorado, no la conocía mucho porque apenas había sido transferida un mes atrás pero con tan poco tiempo, Naruto estaba completamente convencido que esa joven sería la indicada para él. Con las energías recuperadas, se levantó de golpe para bajar las escaleras y llegar hasta la pelirrosa, e interceptarla antes de entrar al salón. La muchacha de ojos verdes observó la sonrisa de su compañero, deteniendo sus pasos para que él la alcanzara.

—¡Buenos días, Sakura-chan!

—Hola, Naruto. Esta vez sí madrugaste.

Namikaze hizo un mohín desanimado.

—No seas mala conmigo-ttebayo.

Ella rió ante la mueca del rubio. Sin otra palabra ambos jóvenes ingresaron al salón de clases.

.

S&N

.

Itachi intentaba con todas sus fuerzas parecer sereno, tranquilo e inmutable. No lo logró. Una pequeña sonrisa salió a relucir en sus labios al observar el semblante molesto de su hermano menor. Éste le regresaba una mirada llena de ira, que intimidaría a cualquiera, menos al mayor de los morenos.

—Esto no es gracioso, Itachi.

—Lo es para mí.

Sasuke volvió a fulminarlo con la mirada obteniendo otro rotundo fracaso. Con cansancio dejó de "intimidarlo" para soltar un escuálido suspiro. Por más que intentara atravesar a su hermano con su mirada, nunca funcionaria y nada de la estresante situación cambiaria su curso.

—¿Por qué tengo que ser tu reemplazo mientras estas de vacaciones? ¡Nunca sales de vacaciones!

El mayor volvió a reír.

—Exacto, hermanito, porque nunca salgo es tiempo de tomarme unos días libres —sentenció, encogiéndose de hombros—. Sólo será por un fin de semana. Por estas fechas no hay mucho trabajo, y si tienes suerte ni harás nada.

No respondió. La suerte nunca estaba de su lado. ¿Podría salir algo mal?

.

S&N

.

Corría bajo la lluvia con su maletín escolar sobre la cabeza. Nunca imaginó que una tormenta cayera así de repente a plena tarde de viernes. Decidió tomar un atajo entre los callejones para llegar más rápido a su casa. Al cruzar por el estrecho pasillo lleno de cajas y basura, miró con extrañeza una pequeña tienda al otro lado del callejón, él no recordaba ese negocio en especial. Posiblemente era nuevo aunque la edificación parecía tener varios años; una tienda de antigüedades. Las fuertes gotas de agua lo trajeron a la realidad, optando a resguardarse bajo la casita para no terminar peor. Al ingresar, una pequeña campanilla sanó por todo el local.

—¡Un cliente!

El estudiante dio un pequeño brincó cuando -por detrás del mostrador- salió una muchacha rubia vestida con un atuendo lila y un suéter morado. Ella lo observó con una sonrisa en los labios, haciéndolo sentir fuera de lugar.

—Lo siento, pero no traigo mucho dinero, sólo pasé a protegerme de la lluvia-ttebayo —rió con nerviosismo, resacándose la nuca.

La joven de ojos azules negó varias veces con la cabeza sin borrar su sonrisa.

—No te preocupes, tengo cosas muy baratas —respondió convencida. Al verlo dudar, apresuró a rebatir juntando sus manos a la altura del pecho—. Por favor, no he vendido nada desde que abrí este lugar.

Naruto que siempre tuvo "corazón de pollo" desistió ante la cara iluminada de la chica.

—Está bien —aceptó un poco reticente.

—Gracias. Por cierto, soy Ino. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Namikaze Naruto.

No parecía algo comprensible hablar con extraños y dar información, pero la joven rubia no le daba desconfianza.

—Bien, Naruto. Puedes dar un vistazo por el lugar. Si te interesa algo en particular puedo mostrártelo sin compromiso.

Sin estar completamente convencido, el menor recorrió la tienda con la mirada. Era un lugar pequeño con varios estantes llenos de cosas que parecían viejas. Nada le llamó la atención, y no parecían tan baratas como Ino le había dicho.

—Si nada te convence, puedo enseñarte algo especial.

—¿He?

Con una seña de la rubia él se acercó al mostrador. Ella sacó un pequeño cofre, al abrirlo observó un cristal azul atado a una cuerda negra.

—¿Tienes a alguien "especial"?

Namikaze dejó de admirar la piedra ante la cuestión de su nueva amiga. Por un momento la imagen de Sakura capturó sus pensamientos, mostrando una sonrisa bobalicona.

—Algo así, pero no estoy seguro si algún día me hará caso.

—Estás de suerte, éste es un amuleto bendecido por Cupido para unir a las personas enamoradas.

Tal vez era bastante ingenuo, pero para todo había límites. No se consideraba tan crédulo e idiota y caer ante esos cuentos rosas de colegialas enamoradas de un imposible.

—Sin ofender, Ino. No creo en esas cosas —habló convencido, volviendo a mirar el accesorio—. Y parece bastante caro-ttebayo.

Por primera vez en la tarde, Ino arrugó sus finas cejas.

—Deberías de creer, porque existe —recriminó antes de volver a sonreír—. Toma, te lo doy y si no funciona me lo regresas.

—¿Qué tal si me voy y no vuelvo?

Ella negó.

—No pareces una mala persona —contestó convencida—. Lo único que tienes que hacer, es esperar que la luna llena de esta noche ilumine la piedra y pedir de corazón que te entregue al amor de tu vida.

"Cursi", resonó en la cabeza del menor. Si lo decía en voz alta Ino le fulminaría con la mirada por reventar su burbuja de _romanticismo_.

—Gracias, Ino.

Viendo hacia la ventana notó que la lluvia había parado. El sol de la tarde comenzaba a caer. Parecía raro que en ese mes -casi por terminar julio- la lluvia cayera desprevenida, y después el sol iluminara las calles y el suelo húmedo.

—De nada —respondió—. Si falla, te lo quedas sin pagar.

Namikaze asintió. Regalándole una última sonrisa guardó el cristal en el bolsillo del pantalón. Dio media vuelta despidiéndose con un movimiento de mano. Ino quedó mirándolo hasta cruzar la salida. Volvió a sonreír.

.

S&N

.

Al entrar a su habitación dejó el _dije_ sobre la mesita cerca de la ventana abierta. Subió a su cama, sentándose a observarlo. Las palabras de Ino seguían repitiéndose en su mente. No quería parecer una niña enamorada pidiendo ayuda a "seres mágicos" para conseguir el amor de otra persona. Decidió dejarlo ahí mientras se cubría con las sabanas, dispuesto a dormir.

—No estaría mal permanecer al lado de la persona que amas-ttebayo.

Cerrando sus ojos y perdiéndose entre sueños, no pudo admirar el destello que envolvió al cristal.

.

S&N

.

Con una extraña sensación cálida sobre su rostro, abrió lentamente sus parpados. No obstante lo primero que vio no fue su poster de _Kiseki no Sedai_ -su equipo preferido de basquetbol- pegado a la pared. Sino un par de ojos negros demasiado cerca de los suyos, pertenecientes a un rostro pálido que desconoció al instante. Ante tal susto brincó del colchón, cayendo a un lado de la cama.

—¡Waaa! —gritó.

La mano del desconocido tapó su boca con rapidez.

—Cállate, dobe.

Los ojos azules parpadearon sorprendidos. Esperando comprender la irracional situación que estaba viviendo. El joven de irises brunos lo miraba con la cara seria y un ligero toque de molestia.

—Si no vuelves a gritar, te soltare.

Namikaze asintió varias veces. Estar bajó la presión de esa mano no le parecía nada cómodo. Una vez libre, de un rápido movimiento se levantó.

—¿Quién rayos eres tú? ¿Cómo entraste a mi habitación? —exigió saber sin alzar la voz, señalándolo con el dedo índice. De repente, imaginó lo peor—. ¡Eres un ladrón y entraste por la ventana-ttebayo!

—No grites, y no soy un ladrón. Tú me invocaste, usurantonkachi.

—¿Yo?

El moreno asintió.

—Sí, no sé de dónde sacaste el cristal, pero no importa —en verdad no le importaba. Con su mala suerte hasta un tonto como ese dobe había conseguido acceso directo a la ayuda de un Dios. Pero no ganaba nada con preguntarle por el cristal, sólo haría rápido su trabajo para largarse de ahí. Itachi se las pagaría por estar haciendo su deber—. El hecho es que tú me llamaste, y te ayudare con la persona que quieras.

Naruto procesó las palabras. ¿Cristal? ¿Se había vuelto loco? ¿Le estaban jugando una broma? ¿En dónde estaban sus amigos y las cámaras escondidas? Negó, intentando pensar con coherencia. Si hablaba del accesorio, sería un amigo de la rubia loca que quería engañarlo. Fue entonces que se permitió el lujo de observarlo a detalle; parecía tener su misma edad, o tal vez un año más grande, no sólo sus ojos eran negros sino también sus cabellos, pero estos poseían uno tono azul bastante curioso, al igual que su peculiar peinado, de piel pálida y con semblante serio. Viéndolo de esa manera admitía internamente que era bastante atractivo, aunque prefería perforarse la lengua antes de decirlo en voz alta. Otro detalle que llamó su atención fue el cristal que colgaba de su cuello, contrastado el color azul turquesa con el negro de su camiseta. Suspiró resignado, sentándose en la cama.

—Ya entendí, eres amigo de Ino.

—Ella no me mandó aquí, ni siquiera la he visto.

Sasuke se cruzó de brazos. Por alguna razón ese rubio le desesperaba, pero al mismo tiempo le parecía vagamente familiar, cómo si ya lo hubiera conocido antes. O tal vez exageraba. Cuando apareció en la habitación y vio el durmiente rostro apacible del menor algo dentro de él se exaltó. Sin embargo, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta al abrirse, dejando ver la cabeza de una bonita mujer pelirroja.

—Naruto, ¿con quién hablas? —preguntó Kushina asomándose por la puerta.

—¡Mamá! Me asustaste-ttebayo —chilló el blondo ante la repentina intrusión de su progenitora. Ella lo ignoró pasando por completo a la habitación.

—Gritaste hace un momento, pensé que estabas con alguien-ttebane.

La mirada clara de la bermeja recorrió todo el cuarto, al pasar su vista por Sasuke ella lo ignoró. Caminó hasta quedar frente a su hijo y le jaló una de sus mejillas.

—No hagas más escándalo. Baja a desayunar o se te hará tarde-ttebane.

Soltando el cachete enrojecido le dedicó una sonrisa antes de dar media vuelta y salir. Naruto pasó su mano por la zona adolorida, dándole la menor importancia al notar que su madre no se había fijado en el azabache-allanador-de-viviendas.

—No te vio —susurró casi para sí mismo.

Sasuke resopló.

—Claro que no, te dije que tú me invocaste y sólo tú puedes verme, dobe.

Naruto ignoró el insulto concentrando sus emocionados ojos azules en el rostro impasible de Uchiha.

—¿Eres Cupido? —cuestionó incrédulo.

El mayor arrugó ligeramente la cara.

—No.

—¿Entonces?

—No preguntes cosas tontas, sólo llámame Sasuke. Quieres que te ayude. ¿No? Ese es mi trabajo, usuratonkachi.

Antes que Naruto preguntara otra cosa, Sasuke desapareció de la habitación. El menor parpadeó varias veces, permaneciendo en la misma posición antes de golpearse las mejillas con ambas manos. ¿Estaría soñando?

.

S&N

.

Caminaba sin muchos ánimos, pateando una lata vacía por la calle. Iba pensando en la conversación que tuvo con Sasuke una hora atrás. Seguía preguntándose si era producto de su imaginación o un bizarro sueño, pero la "aparición" caminando a su lado le decía lo contrario. Detuvo su paso llegando a la entrada de la escuela, aún en sábado tenía prácticas de básquet por la mañana. Sacó su celular colocándolo sobre su oreja.

—¿Estás seguro que me ayudaras, teme?

Preguntó de manera distraída, el aparato le servía de fachada para que nadie notara que hablaba solo. De esa manera podía comunicarse todo lo que quisiera con el moreno sin parecer un loco en vía pública.

Uchiha frunció el ceño.

—Dije que sí, es mi trabajo y…

No pudo continuar, Naruto lo interrumpió acercándose a él.

—Mira, es ella.

Indicó discretamente a la muchacha de cabellera rosa que andaba a lo lejos. Sasuke volvió a fruncir el ceño. La observó con detalle y comprobar que no era una broma. No podía creer que el mundo fuera tan pequeño para jugarle una mala pasada de esa manera. ¿Acaso no había más personas en Konoha? No, era imposible que fuera _ella_. Posiblemente la confundía.

—¿Ella?

—Es muy linda, ¿cierto?

Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

—Si tú lo dices.

Namikaze estuvo tentado a gritarle un par de insultos por menospreciar a "su chica". Pero desistió su cometido al recordar otra cosa que se preguntó desde el momento que desapareció. Con una mano en su móvil y la otra sobre su barbilla, giró sobre sus talones para quedar frente a Sasuke.

—Oye, teme. ¿Cómo se supone que me vas a ayudar?

—Fácil, con una flecha de Cupido.

—¡Me dijiste que no eras Cupido-ttebayo! —alzó la voz, arrepintiéndose al instante por haber llamado la atención de los transeúntes. En voz normal volvió a hablar—. Mentiroso.

—No lo soy. Ahora cállate para que termine de explicarte —Naruto hizo un mohín, Sasuke continuó—. Utilizare esta flecha —de la nada apareció una flecha de cristal en su mano—. Cuando estén juntos, sólo esperare el momento oportuno para apuntarla a ella y unir sus almas.

—¡Sorpréndete! Iré junto a Sakura-chan y la fleches ahora.

Intentó salir corriendo, siendo detenido por la mano de Uchiha, sosteniéndolo del cuello de la camisa escolar.

—Un momento, dobe. No es tan fácil, ella debe tener un mínimo de "interés romántico" por ti. Si no, la flecha no funcionará. No se trata de forzar a una persona a permanecer con otra.

—Suena lógico-ttebayo.

No sabía cuántas veces lo había hecho desde que llegó; volvió a suspirar cansado.

—Por eso tienes que conquistarla. Cuando muestre ese pequeño cariño, yo utilizaré la flecha para hacer crecer el "amor".

Los ojos azules del rubio se iluminaron en un tono tan llamativo que Uchiha no pudo ignorar. Desistió de cualquier pensamiento ilógico al sentir que su mano era sujetada por la otra. Naruto caminaba con la mirada al frente sonriendo con entusiasmo, sin percatarse por completo de la escena.

—No hay que perder tiempo, teme.

Por alguna razón, Sasuke no soltó su mano, la apretó con más fuerza.

.

S&N

.

Terminando el entrenamiento, Naruto decidió escabullirse hasta el área del consejo estudiantil e interceptar a Sakura, pero ésta ya había salido unos minutos antes. Con un poco de resignación se dirigió solo a casa. Después de la conversación con el moreno había vuelto a desaparecer sin comprender el porqué. A punto de cruzar la salida lo vio recargado sobre la pared de enfrente. Instintivamente sonrió, cómo si su sola presencia iluminara su tarde.

Sasuke lo vio acercarse indicándole con un dedo el camino izquierdo.

—Sakura se fue por ahí.

¿Sakura? Ah sí, se suponía que estaba buscando a Haruno. Al ver al moreno lo había olvidado. No lo hizo evidente.

Sin más conversación caminaron en la misma dirección, llegando al centro de la ciudad. Estuvieron buscando la presencia de la pelirrosa aunque parecía haber desaparecido. Naruto se cansó de tanto caminar optando por sentarse en la banca del parque por el que pasaban. Miró alrededor notando que estaban solos, de esa manera no tendría que sacar su móvil.

—¿Por qué no utilizas tus poderes de Cupido para encontrarla-ttebayo?

Preguntó a modo de broma, sabía que a Sasuke no le gustaría su insistencia. Estaba comenzando a desarrollar un extraño gusto por hacerlo enojar. Supo que lo había logrado al escuchar el tono molesto de su voz.

—¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que yo no soy Cupido?

Naruto lo miró a los ojos.

—¿Qué Dios eres? ¿Eros? ¿Anteros? ¿Deimos? ¿Hator? ¿Freya?*

Sasuke lo fulminó con la mirada pero -al igual que Itachi- no funcionó.

—No. ¡Y esas son diosas, dobe! ¿Acaso me vez pinta de mujer? —Namikaze pareció meditarlo—. No te atrevas a responderme, usuratonkachi. Deja de meterte en cosas que no te importan.

Naruto infló los mofletes con indignación. Él quería saber más y el otro no le daba la oportunidad. No obstante, cualquier otra cuestión quedó interrumpida al sentir las fuertes gotas de lluvia sobre su cuerpo. Sasuke imaginó que enseguida saldría corriendo, pero al contario, permaneció sentado sobre la banca ignorando sus ropas mojadas. El rubio se levantó alzando la cara, logrando que el agua cayera directamente en su rostro.

Sasuke no decía nada, dedicándose a observar con detalle la sonrisa dibujada en el los labios de Naruto, parecía un niño pequeño que salía a jugar con la lluvia sin importarle nada. La punzada que sintió desde la primera vez que lo vio aumentó de intensidad. Desvió su rostro al notar sus mejillas calientes. ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando?

—Es hora de regresar.

Interrumpió al rubio, caminando unos pasos adelante tratando de ocultar su semblante confuso. Namikaze lo miró, corriendo hasta llegar a su lado.

.

S&N

.

—¿En dónde voy a dormir, dobe?

Naruto no evitó la reprimenda de su progenitora por mojarse en la lluvia. Lo mandó a bañarse y cambiarse de ropa. No le extrañó encontrarse solo al salir de la bañera. Empezaba acostumbrarse. Bajó a cenar con sus padres, y volvió a su habitación. Estaba cansado, e imitando a un anciano decidió dormir temprano. Instalado en su cálida camita no esperó que Sasuke apareciera de repente cuestionando esas cosas. Más dormido que despierto, Namikaze le indicó el suelo.

—No dormiré aquí abajo, usuratonkachi.

—No tengo otra cama, pero hay un futon en el closet —respondió con voz adormilada, dándole la espalda y arropándose con la sabana.

Sasuke frunció las cejas. No dormiría en el suelo, esas tradiciones japonesas nunca le habían gustado. Suficiente tenía con hablar su idioma para comunicarse con el rubio. Y no podía ir a "su hogar" hasta terminar su misión en la tierra. Las veces que había desaparecido iba a lo alto de un edificio de la ciudad, le gustaba estar a esa altura mirando a las personas desde arriba. Su complejo de superioridad no disminuía ni con los años. No tenía un lugar en dónde pasar la noche. Viendo la cama del menor sonrió de medio lado. Sin pedir permiso se introdujo entre las colchas de su protegido.

Al sentir el cuerpo de Sasuke el blondo dio un brinco, pero los brazos del moreno impidieron que se estampara sobre el suelo.

—¿Qué haces, teme? —preguntó nervioso.

Uchiha lo ignoró cerrando sus ojos.

—Dormir.

Namikaze poseía dos opciones; hacer un escándalo y esperar a que sus padres entraran asustados, o dejar que durmiera a su lado. Agotado por el entrenamiento y la búsqueda de Haruno, optó por la segunda opción. Por otro lado, el calor del cuerpo de Sasuke no le desagradaba.

Ambos quedaron dormidos en la misma posición.

.

S&N

.

No podía creer el rápido pasar del tiempo; el fin de semana terminó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Se suponía que intentaban encontrase con la pelirrosa pero siempre terminaban ellos dos solos; en el parque, en el centro comercial, en la feria y hasta en las albercas públicas. Y por esa _razón _ajena a ellos, no parecía impórtales. Esa mañana de lunes Naruto buscó al moreno en el amplío jardín de su casa. Llegó hasta el árbol de cerezo observándolo hacia arriba. Sasuke permanecía ahí, recostado sobre la rama del árbol. Durmiendo -o eso suponía-.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves, dobe?

La repentina cuestión sorprendió al rubio, quien no había quitado sus ojos azules del cuerpo del otro. Naruto giró su rostro a un lado evitando que Sasuke notara sus mejillas coloradas.

—No te creas la gran cosa, teme.

Prefirió hacerlo enojar. Subió un poco y jaló la orilla de su pantalón para asustarlo, pero lo había jalado con tanta fuerza que Sasuke cayó de su posición. No sufrió un fuerte golpe, el cuerpo de Namikaze amortiguó la caída. Uchiha quedó sobre Naruto con sus rostros demasiado cerca.

Sasuke no despegaba sus ojos de los labios del rubio, sin reprimir la ola de sentimientos se agachó para besarlo. La mano de Naruto se levantó, imaginó que lo detendría. Para su sorpresa, sólo recogió los flequillos oscuros que le impedían ver por completo su rostro. Los quitó poniéndolos detrás de su pálida oreja obteniendo vía libre para unir sus labios en un beso. Un beso que comenzó algo lento acostumbrándose a esa sensación de unión.

No obstante, al sentir que el menor metía la lengua dentro de su boca, Sasuke despegó sus labios de los contrarios dicho movimiento lo había regresado a la realidad. Lo alejó con ambos brazos. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? No podía estar besando a su protegido (por mucho que le hubiese gustado). No, debía ayudarlo a encontrar al amor de su vida no a arruinarlo.

La cabeza de Naruto golpeó el suelo sobándose ante la actitud bipolar de su morena deidad. No tuvo tiempo de reclamar.

—Esto no está bien, Naruto.

Uchiha se puso de pie dando media vuelta y desapareciendo frente a sus ojos. El rubio quedó observando a la nada, llevó sus dedos a sus labios y sonrió de manera desanimada. Fue un tonto al pensar que Sasuke también le correspondía. Apenas llevaba tres días con él, pero sentía que lo conocía de toda la vida. En ese poco tiempo, en ningún momento había pensado en Sakura. La quería como amiga, un sentimiento contrario a lo que sentía por el mayor.

Lástima que no le correspondiera.

.

S&N

.

No podía creerlo. ¿Estaba loco? Su trabajo era encontrarle una pareja a Naruto. Enamorarse de él ameritaba poco profesionalismo.

Un momento… ¿enamorarse?

Volvió a negar apretando los puños hasta dejar más blancos sus nudillos. No podía estar enamorado de Namikaze. Uchiha ni siquiera era humano. Hace mucho que había perdido ese privilegio. Pensándolo con mente fría, lo mejor sería darse prisa en emparejar a Naruto con Haruno y alejarse de él para que no seguir confundido. Estaba decidido. Ese día sería el último estando juntos.

.

S&N

.

Dando otra vuelta sobre la cama Naruto intentaba dormir. Sasuke no apareció desde la mañana, eran las cinco de la tarde y comenzaba a preocuparlo. Por más que cerraba los ojos el sueño no parecía llegar le faltaba el calor del azabache. Morfeo le tenía resentimiento al no dejarlo descansar. En su cabeza sólo rememoraba todo lo que pasó junto a Sasuke, esos fueron los días más extraños de su vida, pero también los más agradables. ¡Hasta olvidó por completo a Sakura-chan!

Se recriminaba por ser un tonto y exteriorizar sus sentimientos había asustado a Sasuke. No creía que un simple humano como él pudiera tener la oportunidad de estar con una divinidad. Uchiha se alejaría, para el moreno sólo representaba su trabajo.

.

S&N

.

—¿A dónde vamos, teme?

Preguntó por quinta vez. Apenas despertó una hora después, Uchiha apareció en su cuarto sin dar una explicación, diciendo que se cambiara rápido porque tenían que salir a un lugar. Por un momento sintió felicidad de estar cerca de Sasuke otra vez pero su cara seria no le indicó nada bueno. Ni siquiera lo había visto a los ojos en todo ese tiempo.

—Te dije que te ayudaría. ¿No?

Sasuke no volteó a verlo seguía con la mirada al frente, si lo veía a los ojos, esos pedazos de cielo le harían flaquear en su decisión. Durante toda la mañana -y parte de la tarde- ocupó un poco de los poderes que le prestó Itachi (el verdadero Eros) para hacer su trabajo más fácil.

—Hablando de eso, teme. Lo he estado pensando y creo que…

Namikaze no pudo terminar la frase al chocar contra la espalda de Sasuke, éste se detuvo de repente.

—Aquí es, te he hecho una cita con Sakura. Ella estuvo de acuerdo. Con _mis poderes_, le pregunte sobre sus sentimientos. Por lo que sé Haruno ya siente algo por ti, creo que sería la mejor oportunidad para utilizar la flecha.

Sin permitir una objeción o alguna otra palabra lo empujó dentro de la pequeña cafetería. En cuanto entró Sakura lo saludó con una sonrisa, llegó hasta la puerta para tomarlo del brazo y guiarlo hasta la mesa que -momentos antes- ocupaba.

Desde afuera tras el cristal, Sasuke veía a la chica sonreír. Al principio el rubio no dijo nada pero su sonrisa también aumentó al abrazarla. Deseaba que Naruto fuera feliz. Aún con la punzada sobre su propio corazón, apareció un arco y la flecha de cristal. Tensó el arco apuntando a la pelirrosa. Su mirada carbón pasaba de ella a la sonrisa de Namikaze. Por último, tomando mucho aire, cerró sus ojos antes de apuntar al corazón de la muchacha; soltando sus dedos dejó libre la flecha…

Ésta dio en el blanco.

Desapareció el arco, dejando caer sus brazos a sus costados sintiendo que ese tiro drenó todas las energías de su cuerpo. Observó dentro del local; Naruto abrazaba a Sakura y ella le regresaba el gesto, acercándose para besarlo. Decidió que no era tan masoquista para quedarse a ver su muestra de amor. Dio media vuelta, comenzando a caminar alejándose de la nueva pareja que él mismo había unido de por vida.

Tal vez sonaba cursi, como las _ñoñadas_ que escuchaba de los enamorados en San Valentín, pero ahora comprendía un poco de lo que ellos vivían. Aunque era tarde para él.

.

S&N

.

Los ojos azules de Naruto giraron hacia la calle, quería contarle la nueva noticia al moreno. Al no ver a Sasuke se levantó de golpe de la silla. Disculpándose con Sakura salió con prisa de la cafetería. Una sensación de vacio se apoderó de su corazón, miró a todos lados para encontrar a Uchiha pero algo brillante sobre la acera llamó su atención; el cristal azul estaba tirado a un lado. Lo recogió con rapidez corriendo a prisa hasta llegar al cruce de calles. Caminó preocupado entre las personas, distraído al notar un tono de cabellos azulados. Sonrió, apresurado hasta el otro lado ignorando el semáforo que cambiaba de verde a rojo.

No supo cómo pasaron las cosas, ni fue consciente del estridente rechinido del auto al intentar frenar, sólo notó que su cuerpo había sido arrojado a un lado de un brusco movimiento.

Sasuke empujó a Naruto para quitarlo del camino. Pensó que el vehículo lo atravesaría. No fue así, el auto se estampó contra él, siendo lanzado a varios metros de distancia. Cerró con pesadez sus ojos escuchando a lo lejos los gritos de las personas al ver que la sangre comenzaba a escurrir por la herida de su cabeza al estamparse contra el pavimento. ¿Por qué sangraba como un humano?

Su alrededor se volvió negro.

.

S&N

.

¿Había regresado al Olimpo? Sonaba lógico, él no podía morir. Sin embargo, se encontró en una habitación completamente oscura sin ventanas, puertas o un imperceptible atisbo de luz. De repente una de las paredes se iluminó, asemejando una gran pantalla de cine. En ésta mostraba una "película" que Sasuke conocía a la perfección.

Sus ojos brunos no perdieron detalle de las cuatro personas ahí dentro.

…

_"Las tres Diosas lo miraban con un semblante demandante, cada una de ellas sabía a la perfección el verdadero porqué de estar en ese lugar frente a un mortal. Pero no era cualquier mortal, sino el próximo Emperador de esas tierras. Mismas tierras de las que su padre estaba a cargo. Todo parecía una simple petición de su hermano Eros, el Dios del Amor. Aquel hombre que un día fue el heredero al mismo trono y que por cuestiones del destino perdió dicho privilegio al sacrificar su vida en una guerra por el amor de una persona. Tal heroísmo pareció admirar a los Dioses que su alma fue destinada a ser también un Dios; Eros. _

_A petición de él, ellas aceptaron con gusto._

_Una vez más utilizarían "aquella prueba" que había sido por culpa de la diversión de Eris. Esa vez, Paris aceptó el Amor de Helena de Troya. Estaban ansiosas por saber que elegiría este príncipe. Un regalo por ser el día de su cumpleaños, pero un regalo que también marcaría su vida._

—_Es muy fácil príncipe. Elige un regalo._

_Mencionaron las tres a coro, sin recibir respuesta. Una de ellas dio unos pasos al frente._

—_Yo te ofrezco la prosperidad en tus tierras, y la fertilidad de tu pueblo._

_La rubia extendió una gran tela en dónde comenzó a dibujarse varias tierras; todas verdes, con ríos rebosantes de agua, animales en cantidad, mujeres cargando niños, hombres trabajando los campos y comida en abundancia. Un pueblo prospero. El príncipe no parecía convencido. La mujer de larga cabellera azabache negó. Jalándolo a su lado sacó una pequeña esfera de entre sus ropas blancas, indicándole que mirara dentro del círculo. _

—_No, si elige mí regalo, príncipe. Yo te daré algo mucho más valioso que eso. Te daré el Amor; a la persona destinada para ti. No sólo a la más bella de esta tierra, sino la que tu alma espera y complementa. Las almas gemelas existen —habló con suave y amable voz._

_En la pequeña esfera apareció una persona, no se podía ver con claridad al estar de perfil pero no pasaban desapercibidos sus largos cabellos rubios, sus ojos azules y su piel caramelo. Una sonrisa que decoraba sus labios. El príncipe la quedó observando sintiendo en su corazón un vuelco estremecedor. Su mirar bruno no perdía detalle de cada movimiento sin embargo la exclamación de la otra mujer lo regresó a la realidad._

—_¡Ha! —se mofó la otra diosa, llamando la atención del príncipe—. Esas son banalidades, piénsalo bien. Si eliges el mío, te garantizo la victoria en tus batallas futuras._

_La diosa de cabellos rosas lo tomó del brazo, arrastrándolo hasta la fuente tocó el agua cristalina con su dedo índice. Las ondas formadas fueron desapareciendo dejando ver el reflejo; apareció una imagen en donde varios hombres alzaban las manos en señal de triunfo, la gente a sus alrededor los recibía con guirnaldas, flores y alabanzas. Festejaban una victoria para su pueblo._

_El joven príncipe no era un ser despiadado, pero se consideraba una persona que analizaba las situaciones con mente fría. Si elegía a la Diosa de la Fertilidad sería bueno para su pueblo. Sin embargo, nadie le garantizaba que no serían atacados por aquella riqueza. Si elegía a la Diosa del Amor, a pesar de ser cautivado a primera vista por su alma gemela, él no creía en eso. Su padre se encargaría de buscarle a su pareja de vida. No quería enamorarse y terminar como su hermano mayor. Definitivamente descartaba esa opción. No obstante, si elegía a la Diosa de la Guerra, ella lo podría ayudar a vencer y quedarse con las riquezas de los perdedores, aumentando el capital de su pueblo para demostrarle a su padre que podía ser tan bueno, como una vez lo fue su hermano. La decisión estaba tomada._

—_Lo sé, el mejor regalo de las tres diosas es… —fijó su mirada en las tres deidades—, el de Sakura._

_A pesar de haberla elegido a ella, la diosa no sonrió, al contrario las tres negaron ligeramente. La prueba había terminado y el príncipe no la había pasado._

_El actual Rey junto con Eros, le habían pedido a Zeus que le pusiera una prueba a su sucesor para saber si sería un buen gobernante. Ante el príncipe se presentaron con nombres diferentes, optando por; Ino, Hinata y Sakura. Si elegía a Hinata la diosa del amor, la prueba habría sido satisfactoria. No había sentimiento más grande para levantar a una nación que aquella gracia. No lo dejarían solo, las tres les darían su bendición pero no fue así. El príncipe de brunos cabellos eligió un camino decepcionante._

—_Has elegido mal, príncipe. No eres digno de dirigir este pueblo…_

—_Y lo más importante —continuó la de cabellos rosas—. Te has negado la posibilidad de conocer a la persona que siempre te acompañaría en las buenas y en las malas._

_El moreno permaneció con el rostro serio._

—_Estaba en lo correcto al pensar que era una prueba. No un regalo._

_La diosa del amor asintió. _

—_Una prueba que has fallado, sin merecer un obsequio tan preciado._

_Las tres deidades lo vieron con decepción, hablando al mismo tiempo ante la inquietante mirada bruna del menor._

—_Tu castigo no sólo será ver caer a tu reino, sino permanecer en el Olimpo. No como un Dios, sino como un sirviente, para que veas lo que has perdido y aprendas humildad._

_Y la oscuridad se apoderó de él."_

…

Sasuke parpadeó repetidas veces. Nunca olvidaría el inicio de su desgracia. Desde ese entonces fue desterrado para permanecer como sirviente al servicio de cualquier deidad que lo necesitara. Un pago bajo gracias a la intervención de su hermano ante Zeus. Sino, seguramente estaría desterrado en el inframundo al lado de esa serpiente de Hades.

Permaneció inmóvil al ver que la habitación pasaba del negro al blanco. Todo alrededor era del mismo tono brillante resaltando a las tres mujeres que aparecieron frente a sus ojos. Otra vez ellas tres pero vestidas de diferente manera; Ino con el vestido lila y el suéter morado, Hinata con un vestido blanco, y Sakura con uniforme escolar. Sin el hechizo que había utilizado la reconoció de inmediato.

—¿Sabes que hoy también es el día de tu cumpleaños?

Él negó.

—Eres afortunado, Sasuke, porque hemos decidido volver a entregarte un regalo.

Ino habló con aparente inocencia, quitándole el cristal azul que residía alrededor de su cuello.

—¿Cuál eliges, Sasuke-kun? —cuestionó Sakura. Mirándolo a los ojos señaló a sus dos hermanas.

Uchiha rió de lado. Esta vez sería egoísta, pensaría en él mismo. Ya no cargaba con un pueblo sobre sus hombros. Movió los labios en respuesta. Ellas sonrieron.

—Excelente elección.

La habitación se desvaneció otra vez.

.

S&N

.

Al abrir sus ojos lo primero que distinguió fue una cabellera rubia alborotada y unos ojos azules preocupados. Parecía un cuarto blanco, tal vez un hospital.

—¿Naruto?

El áureo lo abrazó impidiendo que dijera otra cosa. Estaba tan emocionado que parecía ignorar que su compañero necesitaba respirar.

—No me vuelvas a dar esos sustos, teme.

Sasuke se soltó ligeramente y le correspondió a su abrazo. Quería sentirlo suyo, sabía de los sentimientos de Namikaze por la falsa identidad de Sakura, pero haría todo lo posible para que eso cambiara.

—Sé que amas a Sakura, pero quiero ser egoísta y tenerte solo para mí.

Naruto se despegó de él. Con una ceja alzada lo miró confundido.

—¿Sakura-chan?

—Ibas a besarla en la cafetería.

El menor pareció meditarlo. Sonrió al recordar la plática con Haruno.

…

_«—¡Qué bueno que viniste, Naruto!_

—_Hola, Sakura-chan._

_La respuesta atípica dejó sorprendida a la muchacha de cabellos rosas. Antes de preguntar lo arrastró hasta su mesa para que tomaran asiento. Una vez acomodados, sus ojos verdes se concentraron en los azules. _

—_No pareces muy feliz de verme —él desvió la mirada a otro punto del local. Ella rió—. ¿Acaso Sasuke-kun te hizo algo malo?_

_Naruto giró con rapidez para volver a verla de frente._

—_¿Conoces a Sasuke?_

_Ella asintió._

—_Claro que si, ahora mismo puedo verlo a través del cristal._

_Las palabras de la joven lo sorprendieron más, se suponía que nadie podía ver al moreno excepto él. Haruno siguió hablando para disipar sus dudas._

—_Él no recuerda quien soy, sólo me ve como una común muchacha de instituto, no como Atenea. Pero yo si sé lo que él siente —mencionó sin despegar su mirar jade de la azul. A Naruto no le sorprendió que la bonita joven fuera una diosa. Haruno continuó—. ¿Lo quieres?_

_Con las mejillas rojas trató de contestar con otra cosa, pero los orbes verdecidos de la mujer parecían leer dentro de él. Asintió resignado._

—_Sí, me he enamorado de ese bastardo._

—_Lo sabía, es tu alma gemela —sonrió antes de parecer seria—. Pero él no ha sido una buena persona y tiene que pagar su ofensa ante los dioses, sólo con una verdadera muestra de amor será perdonado._

—_¿Qué tiene que hacer?_

—_Sacrificarse._

—_¡¿Qué?! Yo no quiero que muera-ttebayo._

_Sakura negó, moviendo ambas manos con lentitud._

—_No es ese tipo de sacrificio, sino sacrificar su felicidad por la tuya. Sólo de esa manera demostrara que ha madurado —explicó. Miró de reojo que el moreno aparecía su arco—. Si lanza esa flecha hacia a mí él habrá pasado la prueba._

—_¿Y si no?_

—_¿Confías en él?_

_Asintió convencido._

—_Entonces no hay problema._

_Namikaze sonrió abrazándola. Un instante después sintió una ligera ráfaga de aire pasar a su lado. Observó sorprendido que la flecha de cristal se incrustaba dentro del corazón de Atenea. Sakura sonrió, inmune al hechizo de Eros. Naruto volvió a lanzarse sobre ella para abrazarla. Haruno le regresó el gesto, acercando sus labios a su oído._

—_Hoy es su cumpleaños. Dale un buen regalo._

_Le susurró la pelirrosa antes de girar hacia afuera y no ver a nadie. Levantándose de golpe salió a toda prisa de la cafetería. Todo ante la atenta sonrisa de la diosa. Cuando buscó a Sasuke por todos lados, desesperó al no encontrarlo. Tan ensimismado estaba que no se fijó al estar parado a media calle con el semáforo indicando rojo.»_

…

—Sakura, lo sabía —habló para sí mismo al terminar de escuchar al rubio.

—Sí, ella me contó todo. Cuando salí no te vi y me desespere por un momento. Pensé que te irías sin despedirte y perdería la oportunidad de volver a verte.

Sasuke no le contestó, sentándose por completo sobre la cama de hospital jaló la sudadera naranja del rubio atrayéndolo para besando sus labios. Una "respuesta" bastante convincente que resolvía cualquier duda.

.

S&N

.

La imagen se desvaneció de la fuente de agua.

—Hicimos un excelente trabajo.

Mencionó Itachi retirando su oscura mirada de la escena y viendo a sus cómplices. Gracias a su ayuda su hermano por fin era feliz. Se consideraba el mejor hermano mayor por darle semejante regalo.

—Y que lo digas, Itachi —respondió Ino.

—Nos costó mucho encontrar a su alma gemela en este tiempo —se quejó la pelirrosa.

—Sí, la pobre alma anduvo vagando sin encontrar a su otra mitad. Por eso hay que darle las gracias a Hinata por su arduo trabajo.

La mencionada se sonrojo ante el cumplido.

—No lo hice sola, Neji me ayudó mucho.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

—Pero si Sasuke no hubiese sido tan terco desde el principio…

Sakura e Itachi rodaron los ojos, Sasuke era un gran testarudo.

—Al menos ya están juntos.

—Creo que después de tanto tiempo, nos merecemos una merecidas vacaciones.

¡Vacaciones! Se las habían ganado.

.

S&N

.

De regreso a la tierra, dentro de una habitación del hospital de Konoha, Sasuke seguía besando con desespero la boca de Naruto. Su mejor cumpleaños después de tanto tiempo. Ahora se explicaba el por qué su cuerpo fue arrollado por el auto; formó parte de la nueva prueba.

—Espera, teme. Se supone que estas convaleciente-ttebayo.

—No tengo nada, dobe.

—¿Ya no eres un Dios?

Por decima vez en el día, Uchiha frunció el ceño.

—Te dije que nunca fui un dios —rebatió, pero sintió que era el momento de decirle la verdad—, sino un desterrado que se convirtió en su sirviente por fallar una prueba de hace mucho tiempo. No es lo primero que dices cuando conoces a alguien, pero ya no pertenezco a ese lugar.

—Eso quiere decir que…

No terminó la frase, Sasuke asintió dándole a entender lo que pensaba.

—No regresarse me quedare a vivir en la tierra. Soy un humano común y corriente.

Naruto volvió a saltar sobre él. Su abrazo parecía querer fundirlo con su propio cuerpo.

—Pero hoy es tu cumpleaños y no lo hemos celebrado —recordó, rascándose la nuca—. Aunque no creo que en un solo pastel quepan tantas velas-ttebayo.

—No importa, tendremos mucho tiempo para celebrar más cumpleaños, dobe.

Tiempo que no volvería a desaprovechar.

Pasó sus manos por esas hebras doradas recordando el mismo tono que una vez vio dentro de la esfera de Afrodita. Naruto era su alma gemela, su persona destinada desde hace muchos años atrás. Después de todo se había vuelto a reunir con ella.

Esta vez, eligió el mejor regalo de todos.

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Wow! Este es el one-shot más largo que he escrito hasta ahora n.n, y como lo advertí (?) antes, es algo medio cursi ¬¬, pero que le voy a hacer? siempre me gusta hacer algo menos dramático para este par de tontos XD. En verdad espero que les gustara el resultado :3**_

_**Creo que quedó un poco raro, y por si se quedaron con las ganas de leer leemon, pueden pasarse a leerse mi otro fic. Sip, hoy es día del 2x1 XD**_

_***Otra cosa aclaratoria; **__Eros__** es el dios griego del amor (eso creo que ya todos lo saben u.u), **__Hator__** es la diosa egipcia del amor y **__Freya__** la diosa nórdica del amor.**_

_**Y con otro año más (que no se le nota nada ¬¬):**_

_**¡Otanjōbi Omedetō**_ _**Sasuke**__**!**_

_**Nos vemos, cuídense mucho!**_

_**Por último, un review? o.O?**_

_**Gracias x leer n.n**_


End file.
